Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a controlled-ignition direct-injection internal combustion engine, particularly a high-pressure, direct-injection engine.
According to document DE 42 32 974, a control device for a controlled-ignition internal combustion engine has a device for determining a datum torque. It also comprises a device for determining the throttle valve angle which determines this angle as a function of the datum torque. For this purpose, in the device for determining the throttle valve angle, there is an inverse model of the filling of the inlet tract and of the cylinder of the internal combustion engine and a table of throttle valve opening angles.
In publication SAE 960465 "Gasoline direct injection: Actual trends and future strategies for injection and combustion systems", by G. K. Fraidl, W. F. Piock and M. Wirth, it is proposed that a direct-injection controlled-ignition internal combustion engine be made to run in stratified-charge combustion mode in the lower part load spectrum. For this purpose, an air/fuel ratio greater than 100 is preferably set. In the upper part-load spectrum, it is proposed that the engine be run in homogeneous-charge or in stratified-charge combustion mode, alternately. Thus, a system for the subsequent treatment of the exhaust gases, such as a DeNox catalyst, can be regenerated. In this way, the legally imposed restrictions on emission can be met.